(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus with an automatic paper supply mechanism, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus with an automatic paper supply mechanism formed of a plurality of paper supply units for supplying papers having various sizes. The image forming apparatus forms image information on a paper selectively supplied from the paper supply units.
(2) Description of Related Art
Recently, facsimile machines, printers, copy machines and other image forming apparatuses have been widely used. Many facsimile machines and printers are provided with automatic paper mechanisms so that it is easy to supply documents and recording papers.
In a conventional image forming apparatus with an automatic paper supply mechanism, paper supply units are detachably provided in a housing, and an optional paper supply mechanism is mounted on the bottom of the housing. The optional paper supply mechanism is detachably provided with a plurality of paper supply units for supplying different size papers. A paper feed path coupled to the respective paper supply units is formed in the optional paper supply mechanism so as to be coupled to a paper feed path in the image forming apparatus. When a user inputs an instruction for selecting a paper size, papers are ejected, one by one, from a paper supply unit corresponding to the selected paper size to the paper feed path and are fed to the image forming apparatus through the paper feed path. The image forming apparatus then forms images corresponding to input image information on the papers supplied from the optional paper supply mechanism.
In the above image forming apparatus provided with the optical paper supply mechanism, when a paper jam occurs in the paper feed path in the optional paper supply mechanism, papers cannot be supplied from any of the paper supply units. That is, the image forming operation in the image forming apparatus is interrupted. Thus, after the jammed paper is removed from the paper feed path in the optional paper supply mechanism, the user must carry out an operation for restarting the image forming operation.
In the optional paper supply mechanism, positions at which papers are ejected from the respective paper supply units to the paper feed path differ from each other. Thus, even if a paper jam occurs in the paper feed path, papers can be supplied to the image forming apparatus via the paper feed path from paper supply units positioned upstream side of a point at which the paper jam occurs. However, in the conventional apparatus, when the paper jam occurs, the image forming operation is always interrupted and the jammed paper must be removed from the paper feed path. Thus, a long time is required for the image forming operation with respect to the required number of papers is completed.